Un Último Adiós
by J.N.H
Summary: ...Ya viejos templos se han derrumbado e islas aún más antiguas se han hundido en el mar. La mejor forma de decir adiós... Hr/R


Un Último Adiós

Querido Ron: 

El tiempo nos a dado la espalda, ya estamos viejos, ya viejos templos se han derrumbado e islas aún más antiguas se han hundido en el mar. 

El tiempo a pasado tan rápido, que aún siento que fue ayer cuando jugamos a ser detectives, en aquel castillo de piedra helada. Donde creíamos que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies, donde nunca asumimos el verdadero peligro de las cosas. 

Hay veces que me pongo a pensar en todo eso, y a la única conclusión a la que llego, es darme cuanta una y otra vez más, de lo ilusos que fuimos, pudimos haber perdido nuestras vidas muchas veces y cuando digo muchas, es porque realmente hicimos locuras. 

Pero... ¿Cómo olvidar esos días? 

Los recuerdos son algo que jamás quiero perder, después de todo, es lo único que me mantiene con vida. 

En fin, hacía tanto tiempo que no volvía saber del mundo mágico, que enterarme de ciertos sucesos me rompió en pedazos el alma. 

Siento mucho la muerte de Bill, aunque haya sido un día negro para su familia, supe por otros lados, que el sol brillaba nuevamente para los magos, para todos ellos que casi ya perdían todas sus esperanzas en ganarle a quien tu sabes. Aunque no allá sido un día de gloria para el mundo, ayudo a los magos a dar un paso adelante y volver a tener esperanza. 

Por unos momentos en mi vida, yo también la tuve, tenía esperanza como ninguna de que tú volverías, pero me equivoque y ya no te espero más, sólo sé que te he perdido y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar, es sólo que duele la idea de decirte adiós para siempre, duele saber que tú ya no estás aquí como solías hacerlo antes. 

Cuando ya pensaba que todo estaba superado, cuando pensaba que tú ya eras sólo un recuerdo, tuve que recibir una pequeña noticia del mundo mágico, sí, otra más... 

Ahí otra vez estabas tú, demostrando tú valentía, ese apoyo incondicional hacía tus amigos, como siempre, la lealtad que te caracterizaba, todo lo que yo conocía, hacía tanto tiempo. Lo que había intentado olvidar, lo que no podía olvidar. 

Tenias que estar ahí, con tus ojos, con tu sonrisa, con todo tú ser... ¿Me tenías qué hacer sufrir, Ron? ¿Tenías qué?

Si te interesa saberlo, lloré por ti, lloré por tú fotografía, por tú hermoso recuerdo, por el ser que yo tanto quería, él que no parecía real, él que parecía sólo un hermoso sueño. 

Como tenía que ser de costumbre me tenían que volver atormentar y ahogar con ese recuerdo tuyo. 

Te escribo, porque supe que Ginny, la pequeña y única Weasley a muerto, la pelirroja de hermosos ojos, con ese candor que era completamente parte de ella, con su ser.

Ginny deseaba tantas cosas, tenía tantos sueños y soñaba que la fueras a ver, algún día, después de su partida. Sé que no debo molestarte, que no debo meterme, pero deberías ir... por ella. 

Ese día lluvioso de Febrero, dejo marcada la partida de Ginny... 

Dejo una mancha en nuestros corazones, un hueco, un espacio, que nadie podía volver a llenar. 

Si sólo mi Querido Ron supiera cuanto lo quiero, cuanto lo amo, como lo necesito cada día y lo peor de todo, como cada día lo necesito más. Ojalá él supiera todo lo que siento por él, todo ese cariño que le tengo. Sólo sueño con que esté aquí conmigo, a mí lado. 

Ya no me puedes sorprender más, ya me has hecho de todo, me ya no hay más cosas con que lastimarme, ya no más... 

Te juré que jamás me olvidaría de ti, que te amaría por siempre y hasta siempre y ahora que sé que estás con otra, ya te tendré que mentir... 

Sí, una mentira que me deja, en la perdición, con la pierdo sentido de vivir, te prometí que dejaría de escribir, cuando el sol se escondiera sobre tú tumba y así lo haré... 

Mi querido y perfecto Ron, supe que has partido muy lejos, de donde no volverás jamás...

¿Por qué decidiste partir? ¿Partir tan lejos?

Se rumorea que el día en que nos dejaste fue hermoso, simplemente perfecto, él cayo y no volverá jamás, justo la paz habrá de llegar al mundo y tú no estarás para disfrutarla... no más... 

Ya veo que a mí también me queda poco, pronto yo también partiré y lejos, donde podré soñar contigo, amor mío. 

Donde todo será un sueño...

Si sólo mi Querido Ron supiera cuanto lo quiero, cuanto lo amo, como lo necesito cada día y lo peor de todo, como cada día lo necesito más. Ojalá él supiera todo lo que siento por él, todo ese cariño que le tengo. Sólo sueño con que esté aquí conmigo, a mí lado. 

Con Amor, 

Hermione Granger 

Bueno... 

Aquí esta mí fic... es simplemente una carta... 

Espero que les guste y claro, dejen opiniones. 

Besos, 

J.N.H


End file.
